


Late Night Visit

by AliciaMcWayne



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaMcWayne/pseuds/AliciaMcWayne
Summary: Set approximately seven months after S1:E14. Can be read on it's own or after Crewman's Log.





	Late Night Visit

When Ash heard his door chime, he turned to look at his clock. 11:43. He put the data pad he had been reading on his side table and went to answer it. It was late, so he assumed it was just Tilly coming to check on him as she did sometimes after her shift. He opened the door and his breath caught in his throat. Michael was looking up at him with a slightly confused look on her face as if she didn't know how she had ended up at his door. When she didn't say anything, he stepped aside to let her in. 

Over the past seven excruciating months, she had slowly gone from avoiding him, to tolerating him, to participating when he engaged her in idle chit chat, though she was still a bit standoffish. A few times he had invited her to sit with him at crew entertainment nights on the ship, but generally she would only attend if Tilly would also be there. At least she no longer flinched or pulled away if he brushed her hand at the lunch table or the small of her back as she exited the turbo lift. The fact that she would even ride the turbo lift with him unattended by another crew member was in itself a small miracle. And now here she was, in his room. 

Michael walked around slowly, studying the room. She ran her fingers over trinkets and furniture, as if seeing them for the first time. It occurred to him that she hadn't really been in this room that often. Their relationship was just blossoming when they were thrown into what most of the crew now dubbed the "Mirror Universe". They had never made love in this room. Their first time had been in her captain's quarters on the ISS Shenzou. It was also the place that he had attacked her. The memory of it pained him, made him physically ill. He no longer had Voq's emotions but Ash could still vividly remember everything that Voq had done to her while in his body. 

He watched her as she walked, wondering if she would say something; if she would tell him what exactly she wanted. He hoped to the universe that she wanted what he wanted. 

Michael turned to him and he walked over to stand in front of her. She looked up at him and parted her lips in the way she had before, when she had wanted him to kiss her. So he took a risk. He leaned down and kissed her, gently at first. Gradually he applied firmer pressure and tilted his head so he could get that much closer. He slipped his tongue between her lips and she opened them wider to accept him. The taste of her was heady. It had been so long since he’d kissed her. He had touched himself so many times while thinking of her, remembering her. Ash wanted to consume her with his kiss, to swallow her whole. But he recognized that there was still a part of her that was afraid of him. And yet she was here anyway. He hoped that it was because her love for him was as deep as his love for her. That she was finally seeing him as Ash and just Ash. Not as the person who had attacked her. The last time his hands were on her were with malice. And he would do everything in his power to replace in her mind, those thoughts of her attack with thoughts of a man who would give her the universe if he could.

She lifted her hands to his waist and slid them under his shirt. Her touch across his stomach made him shiver with anticipation, with desire and with hope. But slow, he told himself. Go slow.

He started to undress her. Unzipping her uniform jacket, he pushed it down her arms and dropped it to the floor. Her tank was next leaving her in the utilitarian bra she had on underneath. Dropping to his knees he pulled off her boots. He took a second to press his face to her stomach and savored her warmth and her scent. He pulled off her pants and panties in one go and she lifted one foot and then the other so that he could take them off her. He placed gentle kisses at her navel as he ran his hands across her hips and down the backs of her legs. His chaise was right behind her so he pushed gently at her hips, encouraging her to sit. His touch was light enough that she could refuse if she chose to, but firm enough that she knew what he wanted. When she sat, he pulled her to the edge and lifted one leg over his shoulder. Gripping her thighs, he used his thumbs to part the lips of her pussy and buried his head between her legs. He kissed her there, gently and reverently. Then he used his tongue to pleasure her, running it up from her center and along the underside of her clit. When he heard her gasp he applied pressure there and listened to her soft whimpers. He continued to lick her until she started twitch underneath his hands. Pulling her clit between his lips he sucked at her until he felt her body shudder as she came. He raised his head and licked her wetness from his lips as he looked down at her, letting her decide where to take them next.

Michael took his hand and stood. He stood with her and she pulled his shirt over his head. She switched their positions so that he was against the chaise and with slight pressure on his shoulders she silently commanded him to sit. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him deeply, passionately. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close as she gyrated her hips, grinding herself against his erection. He had told himself that he would let her be in complete control, but after a few moments he couldn’t take the teasing sensation anymore. He lifted them just enough to quickly shove his boxers down around his knees. When they fell back to the chaise she reached down and took him in her hand and guided him into her.

She set a slow pace that drove him crazy. His hands and lips were everywhere. At her neck, her back. He unhooked and removed her bra so that he could take her breasts in his hands. She leaned back and he took one and then the other in his mouth sucking at them as if they were the air he needed to breath. Her leaning back also made him go deeper inside her. When he lifted his head and she leaned forward, her now wet nipples scraped against his chest. He was overwhelmed with pleasure and he gripped her hips and thrust up into her sporadically. He came into her with a groan, but willed himself to stay hard so that she could continue to take her pleasure from him. Shortly after, he felt her body grip him tightly and she shuddered with her release. She leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder and he held her close, quietly reveling having her back in his arms.

A few moments later she pulled back and stood, turning to find her clothes and dress. He stood, pulling his boxers back up and following behind her. As she pulled on her underwear and pants he said to her hopefully “You don’t have to go, ya know”. She finished dressing and looked up at him stoically, saying simply “I know”. He didn’t press her, just walked with her to the door. After the door opened, she stood in the threshold for a moment and just stared up at him. She reached up and threaded her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss, the way she used to. Then she turned and left, but that night he slept more soundly than he had in a long time. Hopefully, Michael was on her way back to him.


End file.
